Sad Movies
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist: ok well I heard this song and I made this. it's sasu/naru. nothing explcit or anything so yeah. it's based off a song about a gril who went to movies and saw her guy kissing her best friend and I made it into sasu/naru, please review:


**Sad movies always make me cry(cry)**

I jumped up, nervous and anxious today was the day our third year together. I smiled and began to get dressed, I bit my lip nervous, what the hell was I going to wear?!....I began to laugh I sounded like a girl, smiling I grabbed some clothes and threw them on, my smile growing wider by the second, I ran down the stairs and stared at the clock. 8:00pm. I smiled and waited for him to pick me up.

"naruto?" I turned and smiled at my aunt "where are you going?"

"on a date with sasuke, he should be here soon"

"hump, that brat again?"

I just smiled and waited until I heard the phone ring

**He said he had to work so I went to the show alone**

**The turned down the lights and turned the projector on**

"hello?"

"sasuke?"

"oh, naruto I called to say sorry"

"for what?"

"I can't make it they called me into work" I felt my heart drop a little, this had happened for the last month a lot, but I made myself smiled and my voice even

"it's fine another time?"

"sure, tomorrow?"

"yeah"

"aright, bye" he hung up quickly I stared at the phone for a minute before hanging up, when had we stopped saying I love you? I shook my head and scolded myself I was always looking into things too much, he was just busy. I sighed, I was already ready and I had the tickects

"I'm leaving!"

"be back at a decent hour brat!"

"love you too!" I walked out and jogged to the theater smiling as I realized I made it and with time to spare, I grabbed a popcorn and soda and found a seat close to the back, I hated having to crane my neck to look at the see, the lights turned down and I got comfortable, after all this was a three hour movie

**And just as the world of the news started to begin**

**I saw my darling and my best friend…walk in**

Just as the movie started I seen sasuke walked in, he looked around I almost stood until I noticed his hand was connected to someone else's and not just anyone else's to sakura's. I sat back down quickly and stared straight ahead. I sank down into my seat a little as they moved closer, praying this was a dream or that they wouldn't sit too close.

**Though I was sitting there they didn't see**

**And so they sat right down in front of me**

But luck was not with me, they sat directly in front of me, hands still clasped. The movie began to started but I couldn't focus I was too busy watching them, them together. I could feel anger first but then that faded as I seen him lean towards her and her giggle. Please don't I begged mentally but he did….

**And when he kissed her lips I almost died**

**And in the middle of the color cartoon I started to cry**

My heart stopped as his touched hers, any anger I wanted o feel wasn't there only a feeling that my heart had been ripped out and stabbed in front of me. I looked up quickly to the screen and tried to watch the movie but the screen seemed to blur and the pictures melded together, I reached my hand up and wiped away the tears, I looked down in time to see him kiss her forehead lovingly. I sat staring blankly at the screen as I felt my eyes burn and tears fall down in hot trails but now I didn't bother to wipe them away.

**Oh-oh-oh sad movies**

**Always make me cry**

**Oh-oh-oh sad movies**

**Always make me cry**

**So I got up and slowly walked on home**

**And mama saw the tears and said "what's wrong?"**

I stood as I seen him hug her lightly, I couldn't take it anymore, I walked out slowly not caring if they seen me, I glanced back and shook my head slowly, they couldn't see past themselves. I walked slowly home, almost getting hit by a car, I swallowed deeply I seen my house and tried to make them stop but failed miserably, giving up I walked in. As I did I could feel my heart shatter, that would be the last time I would see him, I felt my throat constrict I felt the urge to throw up, I blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears, the pain wouldn't stop, it felt like much like having a hot needle stabbed into you again and again.

"naruto? what's wrong?" I turned to my aunt smiling a bit sadly

**And so to keep from telling her lie**

**I just said sad movies make me cry**

I could never lie to her I smiled a bit sadly and spoke softly

"sad movies always make cry"

I walked to my room and shut the door softly and walked toward my bed and laid down, as soon as I did I cried freely, hiccupping, I could feel my heart burn and I my stomach made the opposite of butterflies. I didn't know how long I sat like that crying, but soon I heard the phone ring

"naruto it's for you!" I swallowed quickly forcing my voice to stay even

"got it!....hello?"

"naruto I just got off want to go…." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because now the tears were just falling freshly again and my mind screamed to yell at him but my heart was always winning over and listen to him anyway, trying to piece itself together and failing

"so want to?"

"sorry what?"

"I said want to go see a movie" I smiled sadly

"sorry sasuke, I'm busy"

"naruto what—" I hung the phone up softly and began to cry harder when it rang again I picked it up no longer bothering to hide it

"y-yes?"

"why are you crying?"

"I ha-have to…go"

"I'm coming over"

"no….no you're not, never again sasuke, if you do I'll castrate you! And come near naruto I'll get a restraining order and have you sued!"

I turned to my aunt shocked, she wrapped her arms around me and I cried fresh tears falling again, I briefly wondered where they were all coming from before an aching sadness set in, one I knew wouldn't go away for a long time, my aunt tilted my head up and smiled at me

"don't worry we'll make sure you never see a sad movie again, they make me cry too" I laughed crying still and began to choke, she hit me on the back

"don't die on me brat"

"Lo-love you…t-too"

**Oh-oh-oh sad movies**

**Always make me cry**

**Oh-oh-oh sad movies**

**Always make me cry**

**Sad movies make me cry**

Masochist: ok…yeah I hate endings like that but it's how I wanted it, it's a bit pointless and they're ooc and its badly written but I actually liked writing it. Yeah I hate sasusaku but the story called for it. Oh the song is 'sad movies' by Sue Thompson it's an old one but it makes me cry and I love it. Ok well tell me what you thought. Bad or good.

Sadist: morbid mood huh?

Masochist: very, well hope you enjoyed!!!Reviews mean you like me and my storiesJa ne


End file.
